Dixie Kong
'Character Info' When Donkey Kong was captured by Kaptain K. Rool, Dixie Kong teamed up with her boyfriend Diddy Kong to travel to Crocodile Island and rescue him. Later after Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both found themselves captured, Dixie Kong had to take her cousin Kiddy Kong (who she was supposed to be babysitting) out on an adventure to rescue them from KAOS and Baron K. Roolenstein. Since then, Dixie Kong has been a staple of the Donkey Kong franchise and has appeared in nearly all Donkey Kong titles as well as some of the Mario spinoffs. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Chewing her bubblegum, Dixie Kong will blow out a decent sized bubble before it suddenly pops and startles Dixie Kong. Down Taunt: Dixie Kong twirls around briefly as she dances like a ballerina. Side Taunt: Dixie Kong will perform a backflip staying in place. 'Entrance' Dixie Kong will already be on the stage rocking out on her guitar before noticing the match is about to begin and puts her guitar away. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Dixie Kong's beret complete with blonde hair and ponytail. Victory Poses # Dixie Kong will perform a short backflip complete with Ta-Da pose at the end. # Dixie Kong will munch on a celebratory banana before throwing it away behind her. # Dixie Kong will be rocking out on her guitar playing along to her own victory music. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Bubblegum Popgun: Similar to Diddy Kong's Peanut Popgun, Dixie Kong can charge up this attack for more damage and greater distance. Be warned however as charging it too long will cause the attack to backfire and a wad of bubblegum will explode back in Dixie Kong's face! When used correctly though Dixie Kong will fire out a piece of bubblegum that upon contact with an enemy will deal a small amount of damage and knock them back just slightly. If the bubblegum does not hit an enemy though and instead makes contact with the stage, the little ball of bubblegum will attach itself to the stage like a trap and the next enemy player to run through that spot will become momentarily trapped there and easy prey for somebody else to land a combo attack on them. 'Side Special' Rock 'n Roll Out: Grabbing her ponytail by the tip and forming a circle Dixie Kong will roll forwards on the stage running into whoever she can and damaging them. Hitting an opponent does not knock Dixie Kong out of this attack but hitting multiple players or objects can. Dixie Kong can turn back around using this attack by tapping the control stick in the opposite direction. 'Up Special' Helicopter Spin: Dixie Kong will quickly leap into the air before twirling her hair up above her like the blades of a helicopter slowing her descent as the player tilts the control stick left and right to try and best position where they want her to land. While this attack is in effect, Dixie's twirling hair can harm opponents on contact. 'Down Special' Barrel Toss: From seemingly out of nowhere, Dixie Kong's ponytail will whip back and pick up a barrel before throwing it forwards and watching it roll. Three different barrels can be throw by Dixie Kong. A Wooden Barrel is the most common and it just rolls along like normal until it collides into an enemy or obstacle. Rarer than that we have Metal Barrels which deal greater damage and can bounce along the platforms if they fall from down from a higher platform. Rarest of all is the TNT Barrel that explodes on contact with a player or obstacle and obviously does the greatest amount of damage. 'Final Smash' Kongcert: When the Final Smash begins Dixie Kong will pull out her electric guitar and start jamming on it as Kiddy Kong and Tiny Kong jump in from the background to join her. Kiddy Kong is put on a full drum set and just goes crazy on it while Tiny Kong brings out her saxophone and jazzes away. This Final Smash is essentially the spiritual successor to Donkey Kong's Konga Beat. Instead of just hitting one button to the beat of the Final Smash, for Kongcert there will be a ring that surrounds Dixie Kong with As, Bs, Xs, and Ys, floating from Dixie Kong's guitar and towards the ring. Each time the player correctly times the right button press as the button hits the ring a damaging riff of musical energy will expand out from Dixie Kong's guitar (similar in look to Barbara the Bat's Assist Trophy from Brawl) and damage any opponents that are nearby. The more button presses done correct in a row will increase the amount of damage down as well as the size of the blast but there is a cap to it. Each missed button press will reset the chain. Additionally, each button press does a slightly different kind of damage. Hitting A will have the attack do Fire damage. B will deal Electric damage. X will deal Ice damage. Y will deal Dark damage. This Final Smash lasts about as long as Donkey Kong's Konga Beat from Smash 4 but is much improved over it. Kiddy Kong and Tiny Kong are purely there for the look and have no affect on the Final Smash itself. Extra Skill Banana Break: This skill lets Dixie Kong grab a banana from under her hat and eat it to heal herself of 5% damage. Dixie Kong only has access to 3 Bananas per stock. Alternate Costumes # Default # Green - A simple color change with Dixie's hat and shirt will change to Green. # 2nd Player - Based off Dixie's design when under control of Player 2 in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest. Dixie's hat and shirt will change to Purple while her hair changes to a reddish pink. # Diddy Kong - Based off of Diddy Kong's colors. Dixie's hat and shirt will change to Red. # Kiddy Kong - Based off of Kiddy Kong's colors. Dixie's hat and shirt will change to Blue as well as her fur changing to a lighter shade. # Tiny Kong - Based off of Tiny Kong's colors. Dixie's hat and shirt will change to Teal. # Chunky Kong - Based off of Chunky Kong's colors. Dixie's hat and shirt will change to a Dark Blue as well as her fur changing to a darker shade. # Funky Kong - Based off of Funky Kong's colors. Dixie's shirt will change to White while her hat will become Red with White polka dots. # Kritter - Based off of the colors of a standard Kritter enemy. Dixie's hat and shirt will change to Tan while her fur changes to a shade of Green. # DKL2 - Based off of the greyscale version of Donkey Kong Land II. Dixie's hat and shirt will change to Gray, her fur will change to a near Black, and her hair will change to White. Other Notes Dixie Kong, with her acrobatic ape skills, can wall jump, wall cling, wall climb, AND crawl across the stage.